What Just Happened?
by helluvalover
Summary: Rory woke up in a strange bed... with the Doctor? What happened last night?
1. What Just Happened?

Doctor Who Oneshot

I woke up with the Doctor. In his bed. He was naked. Last night was fuzzy, and I could just barely recall what had happened. It went down like this...

"Rory! Get in here!" The Doctor yelled from a different room in the TARDIS. I hurried to the next room, only to find hip sprawled about on top of a bed with a whiskey bottle in hand. He drinks? I thought. "This is the first time I have ever drunk ANYFING." He said, slurring his words just a bit.

I looked at the bottle worriedly, and it was almost completely empty. "Oh, Doctor. Your first time drinking? Jeez..." I said. "Then I'll show you how to drink properly." I ran to the side of the room, which was well stocked with different types of whiskey and wine. I grabbed another bottle of Jack Daniels, and chugged it.

For a bit after that it gets fuzzy, so I can"t remember what had happened. But then I remember him sauntering up to me and saying; "Heeeeyyyy sexy boy... le's do som'in fuuuunnnn..." He ran his finger down my chest to my belt buckle, and I shivered. My cock, by now, was semi-hard, and making a little tent in my trousers.

He undid my shirt slowly, button by button, until he reached my belt again. His hand brushed my stomach, and I quivered with need. He undid my belt and trousers, and slid them down around my ankles. I stepped out of them and took of my loafers and socks.

I stood there in my pants, shivering slightly from the cold. He sauntered over, looking at the bulge that was straining against the soft cotton-wool of my pants. He stripped down so he was naked, and I took him in. He was beautiful. He gently grabbed my bulge, and I moaned quietly. He slid off my pants, and saw my growing manhood.

He knelt down and took the very tip in his mouth. His soft, wet tongue slid along my slit, pre-cum leaking out. I gasped at the feeling. Then, suddenly, my whole length was in the wet cavern. His head bobbed, and I exploded into his mouth.

His mouth came off with a pop, and then he ran to the bedside cabinet. I must've looked confused, because he said, "Lube." in an explanatory tone. He rubbed the lube all over his hard dick, and then swung me around. "This might hurt." he said simply, before he impaled me in one move. Extreme pain and pleasure rushed through me as he thrusted. With each movement of his hips, I moaned loudly.

Then the door crashed open. "What in GODS name are you two doing?!" Yelled a furious Amy. Just then, I came, and a groan escaped my parted lips. Then I blacked out.

And that's the last I remember. Oh god, I think the Doctor's waking up. Bye!

_Author Notes: My first fanfiction, so sorry if it isn't very good. Please leave a review :)_


	2. Nothing For You

After Rory woke back up, I saw on his face that he realized what he had done. He had betrayed my trust and taken another for a lover, even if it was just a one night stand. He looked around wildly from his spot on the floor, and rubbed his jaw. I must've hit him pretty good to knock him out like that.

Then he noticed me, sitting there on the bed with the Doctor nowhere to be seen. He had seen Rory after waking up (with no hangover) and fled. Rory looked very guilty, as well he should be. He broke my heart, but then I noticed the whiskey. He never could hold his liquor.

"Have a nice sleep, worm?" I said scornfully, still hurting from finding him in bed with another person, let alone a man.

"Uhg... Amy... please forgive me. I fucked up, I know. Please, just, I am so very sorry. I drank too much and he advanced, and, and..." Then he buried his face in his hands and burst into tears. I could clearly tell that he had a massive hangover and that he, well and truly, felt remorse for what he had done to me.

"Well... okay. But don't expect anything special for the next few months, you got that?" I said, still fuming. But, when I saw his tear-streaked face, the rage vanished. I pulled him into a tight hug, feeling the sobs racking his body. He was okay. We were fine. Just... I needed to teach him a lesson. I smiled evilly in my head, already forming my master plan...


End file.
